


Unexpected Task

by CamelotLady



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotLady/pseuds/CamelotLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has a task she wasn't waiting for with an unexpected resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Task

She hates missions like this. Truly hates them. First, the boys were only giving her stuff like this because she was the only woman and nobody else going to actually do this. Secondly, why her? Granted after the disaster in the city there wasn't so much for them to do, except for Tony who took care of the press and all the questions people had, but there were other people too, people who worked for Fury who would have been more obvious choices for this. But apparently they thought it was best that someone from the actual team make sure everything was in place.

So there she was, with a tray of food for the prisoner. God forbid the man who killed Agent Coulson would be starved to death. She wanted to starve him; the man was a villain and a murderer, but Thor had complained and yelled when she suggested not giving him any food. Brotherly love and all that crap.

He sat on the floor, Indian style, arms resting on his knees. He was no longer wearing his long dark cape, just the vest , trousers and boots. The cut on his forehead was barely visible now, guess he healed more quickly than most people. His bright green eyes bored her very soul, even when she was barely peeking inside. She wasn't going to admit this to anyone but he intimidated her. There was something about his eyes that she couldn't quite explain.

"I brought you food," she spoke, putting the tray outside the glass. He watched her every move with hawk eyes. He hadn't moved though, he was still in the same position as when she walked in.

"I'm not hungry," he said.

"Thor says…"

"I do not care what my brother says," he responded harshly. "And do not wish to eat."

"Fine," she picked up the tray and made her way towards the door. "You can die of starvation for all I care."

"Why are you still keeping me here?" he asked her. She stopped in her tracks, turning around slowly. He looked almost desperate, eyes slightly watering. For the first time she could see the vulnerability in him, he looked like a lost child and quite frankly she couldn't blame him. He was locked up, trapped in a world he knew nothing about. She also wondered why he was still here. "I wish nothing more than going home. I've paid my dues, you have punished me enough."

She swallowed hard as a tear run down his cheeks. God, was he really crying? Or was this just another trick? But it couldn't be. He looked sad and broken, nothing like the tough man she had seen before. The almighty God was nowhere to be found. In front of her stood a man whose soul was breaking slowly and painfully, who she thought had been so desperate the only person able to listen to him was her. She didn't know what to do; she was as lost and confused as he was. What could she do now?

"I… I'm sorry," she apologized, walking back to where she had been standing before, facing him. "Your brother thinks it is for the best for you to stay, he wants to keep you safe."

"Safe?" he stood up quickly, walking around the room with anger. "I'm locked up on this forsaken planet; he has me in this glass prison for his amusement. He does not wish to keep me safe!"

"Amusement? Do you honestly think this is some sort of joke?" she asks, angry as well. "Don't you think he would have sent you away already, away from us after all the bullshit you have pulled? Believe me, the only thing we want in the world is for you to disappear."

He looked down at his feet after the last few words came out of her mouth. She thought, after telling him half of the things she felt, she would have felt better. But she didn't. She felt like crap, to be honest. The man was down, his God almighty shield had been broken and she had decided to kick him in the balls, playing mind tricks on him just like he had done. She felt dirty and low.

"I shouldn't have said that," she apologized but Loki had turned around, his back was towards her and she couldn't see his face.

"You should go," he whispered and for a moment she thought the man who wasn't affected by anything, didn't care about anyone in the slightest, and had actually been affected by what she had said. As if he really cared about her. Did he really?

"I really didn't mean to say that," she explained, because part of her heart felt like she had to. She amazed herself at the lack of anger she could feel for this man.

"That you hate me? That my mere presence in your life despises you? Believe me I know how you all feel about me," he spoke, turning around slowly, walking towards her, closer to the glass and touched it slowly. She was reliving the moment he had used one of his mind tricks on her, when he had mentioned Clint and him killing her. Only this time he wasn't as powerful has he had been before. "Especially you. I know you hate me Natasha, you're disgusted by me. If you could kill me with your bare hands you would."

She had never thought about killing him, never even for a brief second. She had been mad, furious, but the feelings she had inside her chest had drastically changed because of Thor. Because everything he had said about Loki not feeling loved, feeling unwanted by the man he thought was his father. That's why she thought he wasn't all that evil, sure he was a villain in his own way, but he was also misunderstood, which was partly the reason why she hadn't thrown the tray at Fury when he told her to feed him, because curiosity was taking the best of her and the uneasy feeling she had inside her chest would not let her be.

"No," she responded and his next move made her breath catch on her throat. The glass door opened, revealing Loki slowly. He was standing before her, no glass in between them. She walked backwards with each step he took; he had this crazy look on his face, the unpredictable one. She was sure this was going to be her last moment on earth. She couldn't run nor scream because sure he was faster than her. "If you're gonna kill me, you might as well do it, you coward," she spoke boldly.

His hand reached for her face, he touched her softly, fingertips barely caressing her cheek. She swallowed hard, fear overtaking her body all of a sudden. He was going to kill her and she couldn't even stop him. But then he didn't. He stood before her, looking directly into her eyes, at her face, at her lips. He licked his own and a soft sigh escaped her mouth. She felt so intimidated, so vulnerable before him. This man was doing things to her only by staring and she wondered if he really meant to hurt her at all.

"I have never wished to hurt you, Natasha," he whispered, his face inches apart from hers. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, the bravest of them all. Why would I want to cause you any pain?"

"What do you want then?" she asked, barely whispering. Very naïve of her to ask.

"I only want you," he spoke, moving ever so slightly towards her. Her brain was telling her to run, to scream for help, at least part of it. Because the other half really wanted to know how his lips tasted like. So she made a move. His lips came upon hers in a chaste kiss, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her harder. She moans loudly, louder than she had thought, and his body came full in touch with hers in a way you could barely tell where she ended and the other one begun.

His hand came to her hips; she could feel the warmth of his hands beneath her one piece suit. She really wanted to feel him on her skin too but she figured there wasn't gonna be any of that, at least not this time. So now she focused on the nice ministrations his mouth was doing to the exposed skin on her neck, the feel of his tongue, his teeth biting any piece of skin they could find. She moaned again, his name coming to her lips when his head moved to her cleavage.

Then she heard footsteps from afar. Someone was coming and she cursed to whoever made the attempt to interrupt them. She forced his head up, look at his eyes full of desire and gave him one last long passionate kiss before pushing him inside his cage. He frowned confused, she was breathing so hard no words came out to explain what was going on.

"Agent Romanoff," Fury made his appearance, frowning at the flushed cheeks of the woman in front of him. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes," she spoke, her words coming out hard. "Yes, sir. Everything is perfectly fine."

"We seemed to have a security breach. The camera's inside the glass cell are not working properly," Fury explained, glancing from Loki to Natasha. The man had a mischievous smile on his face as Natasha turned to look at him. The bastard had planned all this. He was playing a trick on her again; he had seduced her with his lame words of regret, made her feel bad for speaking to him in such manner to get into her pants. "I wanted to make sure everything was in place."

By everything surely he meant Loki. If he only knew.

"Everything is fine, sir," she repeated.

"Did you honestly think I would ran away?" Loki asked, his eyes stuck on Fury. "Having such delightful company by my side?" He spoke the last words looking at Natasha who secretly wished the doors were broken so she could kick his ass. "No tricks, my dear. No lies, no tricks."

She frowned. Did he mean everything had been real? What he had said to her, about his feelings, about wanting her.

"Come with me, Agent Romanoff," Fury spoke. "The prisoner has had enough amusement for the evening."

He walked towards the door; she followed him as he disappeared from the room. She took one last look at Loki, who touched his lips with his fingertips showing the desire in him once again. She hadn't noticed the breath had caught on her throat until she felt her cheeks flushed, the warmth she had felt before had returned and so did her own desire. God how she wished the security breach had last a little bit longer.

**Finito!**


End file.
